drakengardfandomcom-20200223-history
Rulers
Summary Midgard has had a variety of Rulers over the centuries belonging to several different ruling factions. These including Lord of the Land Caerula of the Feudal Kingdom, Sister One and the Intoners of the Intoner Empire, Brother One and Manah of The Empire and Seere and Verdelet of the Union and the Knights of the Seal respectively. Other Rulers may include include other positions such as the Goddesses of the Seal and the Church. Feudal Kingdom Rulers After the cataclysm, Europe abandoned the policy of having numerous different nations and instead opted to become one unified body called Midgard. Caerula was the first Feudal lord and she gained control of the Land of Seas. Other lords Bass, Shaxorand Gray would join her and gain control of the other sections of the continent. All of these rulers were incredibly cruel and uncarring to the people under them. Caerula She is skilled with a whip and her magical ability is profound. She keeps her beautiful looks through a savage form of magic by stealing the youth of others. She was said to have been a very influential individual, amassing grand support from her citizens. She is said to have some sort of connection to Partition. Reigned: Year 865 - June 998 Shaxor Shaxor was the Lord of the Land of Forests and also the son of Gray, the Lord of the Land of Mountains. He was the youngest of the magician rulers. He was a mixed bag of innocence and cruelty. He was able to manipulate the shape and size of energy blasts that are expelled from his bracelet. Reigned: Year 990? - June 998 Gray Gray is the Lord of the Land of Mountains. His son Shaxor is the Lord of the Land of Forests. His speech is littered with Japanese-English, possibly in an attempt to sound more intelligent than he actually is. He is always fashionably dressed. He is extremely skilled in the use of spears. Adding some magical enhancements to his weapon, he becomes a fearsome foe in battle. Reigned: Year 974? - June 998 Bass Bass is the Lord of the Land of Sands. He has a demented passion for creating dolls out of human flesh. Partition is his servant. Although he wields no traditional weapon, he uses his magical power to manipulate a large golem to deal devastating blows to his enemies. Reigned: Year 974? - May 998 Intoner Empire The Intoner Empire was a Monarchy that was created by the Intoners after deposing of the old feudal system that had been in place. The Empire remade laws and was the least oppressive major govornment faction in the history of Midgard and perhaps the entire world. The Empire was initially ruled by the Intoners who were headed by Sister One, however upon their deaths the Church of Angels took over as the head of state, Brother One and his blood line leading the organization for decades before Red Eye Disease and infighting warped the organization until it to fragmented and the Empire collapsed. At some point The Cult of the Watchers forms The Empire, the spiritual successor of The Intoner Empire and it was lead by Manah a direct descendant to One, the Intoner Empires first ruler. One A fellow Intoner and Zero’s younger sister. She is intelligent, serious, and has a strong sense of justice—Zero’s polar opposite. It is out of her intelligence that she comes to question how the Intoners came into existence and why they possess such godly powers. She decided to overthrow the despotic rulers of the world who had oppressed the people and created a new peaceful world. She reigns over all the Intoners Reigned: June 998 - April 1000 Two The ruler of the Land of Sands and third Intoner sister. Her bright and cheerful personality allows her to befriend anyone, and she sets the tone for the Intoners. She is in love with a man and openly displays her affection for him regardless of the settings or situation, much to the annoyance of those around her. Reigned: June 998 - April 1000 Three he fourth of the sister Intoners, she rules over the Land of Forests and has a fan following amongst some of the soldiers under her command. Lazy and apathetic, she hardly cares for things not striking her interests, but shows obsessive tendencies towards anything of interest. She is innocent, yet stubborn and shows no interest in Zero whatsoever. Reigned: June 998 - April 1000 Four The fifth Intoner sister and ruler of the Land of Mountains. She is very straight-laced and listens carefully to what others have to say. But her superior air masks a distorted inferiority complex. Her sexual desires match those of her sisters, but her uptight personality prohibits her from acting on those desires. She is the only virgin among the Intoners. Reigned: June 998 - March 1000 Five The youngest Intoner and ruler of the Land of Seas. Extremely confident and greedy, she desires all that she sees, but quickly loses interest once she gets it. She purposefully uses risqué language during conversations and loves alluding to her nightly escapades. Her seemingly endless greed goes so far as to lust after her sister, Zero. Brother One He is the "brother" of One and the founder of the Cult of the Watchers. He and One are the ones depicted in the symbol of the cult, the three-eyed twins in the first two games. He was created by One on August 1st, 998[1]. Only Sister One and Gabriella knew of Brother One's existence. His initial purpose was to kill Zero should Sister One fail. Unlike her other younger Intoner sisters, Sister One had no disciple so Brother One also acted as a disciple of her own. Brother One is also the source of the Red Eye disease. August 1st 998 - Year 1003 The Empire The Empire is one of two warring factions which feature in the first Drakengard game. The Empire is a huge expanse of land ruled from one capital, and its government is known as the Cult of the Watchers, who worship a mysterious pantheon of entities called the Watchers. The Empire is a stark contrast to its rival, the Union, which is a coalition of many small and insignificant nations and principalities. Before and during the events of Drakengard, the Empire and the Union are at war, and the outcome of the war is inconclusive if anything. Gruen and Grenat Gruen and Grenat are the sons of Brother One and Rosa. They became the heads of the Church of Angels and later the Cult of the Watchers. Eventually Gruen's bloodline took over as head of the organization until he was killed by Brother One. Eventually the leaders of the cult would end up coming from Grenats bloodline. Reigned: Unknown - Unknown Verde Verde was the grandson of One and Rosa as well as the son of Gruen. Not much is known about him besides the fact that he was once the head of the Cult of the Watchers/The Empire before he was eventually killed by Brother One. Reigned: Unknown - Unknown Fey Fey is a character that appears in the Drag-On Dragoon Shi ni Itaru Aka manga. She is the High Priestess of the Cult of the Watchers three years before the events of Drakengard 1.3 and a descendant of One. Reigned: Between 1080? - 1094? Manah Manah is a recurring character in the Drakengard series and Seere's younger twin sister. She first appeared in Drakengard as the main antagonist before returning as the reformed secondary protagonist in Drakengard 2. As a young girl she served as the high priestess of the Cult of the Watchers in the Empire and a key figure in the destruction of the seals to allow the Seeds of Destruction to appear in the world. In the second game, she seeks to destroy the keys of the five districts in order to free those who suffer under their existence, unaware that she is inadvertently reenacting the events of her childhood. Reigned: Year 1096 - 1099 The Union and Knights of the Seal The Union, or Federation, is the name of one of two warring factions that play a major part in the first Drakengard game. The Union is a coalition of several hundred small provinces and states that join together to create a large kingdom. The Union's rival and vast superior is the Empire, a huge, menacing stretch of vast amounts of land governed from one capital. The Empire's soldiers are touched by a kind of magic which makes them strong and merciless, while the Union has only human soldiers at its disposal, and the war is greatly in the Empire's favour. Verdelet The hierarch assigned to protect the goddess. Though without direct military command, he is a powerful and influential leader within the Union. However, when the situation becomes dire, his selfishness and sense of self-preservation come to the fore. Reigned: Year 1047? - 1114 Seere Seere is an ally character in Drakengard. He returns in Drakengard 2 as a non-playable side character. He is Manah's older twin brother and, as such, he felt it was his fault Manah was neglected and abused by their mother who loved him rather than her. Seere formed a pact with Golem in exchange for his "time" (the ability to age), thus he can never grow up. Reigned: Year 1114 - Current Nowe A young member of the Knights of the Seal. He can speak the language of dragons, and travels with the dragon known as Legna. He was branded " the Savior " by the Hierarch Seere. He is a very sensitive youth, with a strong sense of justice. He thinks of Legna as his father and, because of his upbringing, he tends not to open up to people easily. Year 1118 - Current Category:Lore Category:Organization Category:Antagonist Category:Enemies